


Slice

by HHarris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 minute challenge, Gen, gridlockdc, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/HHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches John cut an apple. Wrote as a 10 minute challenge at gridlockdc. Facilitated by the one and only PoppyAlexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice

Neat fingernails. Trim. Clean. Half moons of white, then pink, then white. Arc following predictable radius: 3 centimeters maximum. Knuckles even (except the middle). Cuts. Old wounds.

An apple. Red. Gala. He cuts — smooth, clean lines with a greyed pocketknife. 1945. Sentiment. Grandfather’s.

Slice north to south. A sliver (lean, 1 centimeter). Two slices. Three.

Place on the plate. Arrange: fan pattern. 30°. 30°. 30°. Perfect. (Of course.) Doctor’s hands. Practiced. Perfect.

Learnt it — why? Afghanistan? His memory is a fan — so, so wide at the edges, coming back to center. Axis. Origin. Old memories, fractal in execution. Continuing. Mutating, Today he cuts like a fan, tomorrow a spiral — more, more complex.

“John.”

“Mm?”

Slice. Fan. Slice. Fan.

“You’re wondering why I don’t bite,”

“Mm.”

“the apple.”

“Yes—“

30°. Cut. 30°.

“A bite?”

“Yes.”

"Why bite — when a cut is so efficient?”

John cut. To cut. To cut. And never eat.


End file.
